


your smell (mixed with mine)

by yukicchin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Derek, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Scents & Smells, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukicchin/pseuds/yukicchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey there big guy, we're gonna watch The Dark Knight today."<br/>Derek just hummed. The early evening sun was reflecting on Stiles' bright amber eyes and his pale mole-dotted skin.<br/>It had barely been a month since they started this... thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your smell (mixed with mine)

Derek heard the familiar sound of the Jeep's engine. Then, when it was turned off, the tell-tale sound of Stiles heartbeat filled his ears and he couldn't help but close his eyes, sighing in contentment. When exactly had this sound begun to have such an effect on him? It was calming and made him want to go under the covers and just sleep.  
"Honey, I'm home~" Stiles sing-songed as he walked into the apartment.  
Derek snapped his eyes open. He had been so concentrated on his heartbeat that he hadn't noticed Stiles footsteps getting closer.  
"Upstairs." He said.  
As Stiles climbed up the stairs, his smell started filling the room. Derek inhaled. He smelled like paper and grass and musk – as a boy barely turned adult.  
"Hey there big guy, we're gonna watch The Dark Knight today."  
Derek just hummed. The early evening sun was reflecting on Stiles' bright amber eyes and his pale mole-dotted skin.  
It had barely been a month since they started this... thing. After the Nogitsune had been dealt with, Stiles wasn't the same. Well, looking back on it, everything changed from the time Scott got bitten. But the Stiles Derek knew wasn't there anymore. Stiles could try all he wanted to put a mask on and pretend he was fine after a spirit used his body to hurt people; but Derek could sense his guilt. He knew guilt all to well.  
So he tried to help. Derek had no idea what he could actually do to help but he started talking to Stiles more. He didn't ask about how he was feeling or anything like that. He was just... there. And he resisted the urge to tell Stiles that he didn't have to act as if he was okay because everyone knew he wasn't. Nobody was okay, they were alive but still dealing with all the trauma the Nogitsune had brought them. Allison was still trying to deal with the fact that she was now a werewolf, and Scott was feeling guilty for making her one even though he knew that had been the only option. Kira still didn't know if she'd ever be able to fully trust her parents again. Lydia kept hearing voices. Peter had found out he was a father.  
And then he saw Stiles having a panic attack. He was crying and hyperventilating, and the sight of it made Derek feel sick with worry. Stiles was still a boy, like Derek himself had been at the time of the fire. At that moment Derek had wished he could say he'd protect him from any harm and that everything was going to be okay. But he bit his tongue, because he knew he'd be lying. Things would never be okay in Beacon Hills.  
So instead he just helped him go through it, making shushing noises and hesitantly holding him. When it was over, Stiles got red, from anger or shame, or both. There was a wet patch on Derek's shirt where he'd been crying. Stiles muttered a 'sorry about this', and this time Derek did say he had nothing to be sorry about.  
And from there they somehow became friends, actually close friends, as opposed to allies who had learned to leave aside their initial hate for each other. But somewhere along the way Derek realized he was falling for Stiles. One day he looked at him and there was that soft feeling in his chest, like it had always been there.  
He knew that Stiles felt something for him as well, if the way his heartbeat sped up whenever Derek was shirtless meant anything. But Stiles was seventeen, and Derek would hate himself even more if he did anything like what Kate did to him. So he waited patiently until Stiles was eighteen and then asked him out on a date. The thing is, by that time it had been normal for them to go out together, so Stiles didn't even notice what was actually going on. And Derek had felt too embarrassed to point it out.  
But once they were back at his place he blurted out a 'that was a nice date, we should do it again sometime', even as he felt his face heating up. Stiles had just stared at him slack-jawed for a full minute, not saying anything. And suddenly he was wrapping his arms around Derek and crashing their mouths together. It took him a while but Derek was eventually able to process that yes they were actually kissing, and he started responding. They kissed and kissed and kissed. Until the sheriff opened the door and caught them making out like their lives depended on it.  
But anyways, now they were together. Just like that. And now they did this thing where Stiles just showed up in the loft whenever he wanted, usually bringing a movie. Well, first he had to make Derek buy a TV and a DVD player. They usually started making out halfway through the movie though, so Derek never really managed to watch them properly.  
Stiles put the movie on and plopped himself on the bed besides Derek, who had to resist the urge to sniff him. God, he smelled so good. That was the hard part of dating, he had to make sure he didn't do anything weird that would creep Stiles out. For example, the need Derek had to rub himself all over him, to mix their scents as if saying 'he is mine' to any werewolf who came across Stiles.  
He couldn't help touching him, though. Lingering touches here and there, when they were talking, when they were walking together. Stiles never said anything about it though. Derek guessed he just seemed a bit too touchy-feely sometimes, nothing too weird.  
Now Batman was talking with that forcefully rough voice. His mouth moved weirdly when he did that, like there was something wrong with it. Derek looked at Stiles from the corner of his eyes. His lips were slightly parted, as if permanently waiting to be kissed. The curve of his neck was just as attractive to Derek, who had to resist his urge to mark and claim that skin because he feared he might hurt Stiles if he let go.  
Derek turned his face to Stiles and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, feeling it turn upwards beneath his lips as Stiles smiled. He turned to kiss Derek properly, cupping the side of his face. Stiles kisses were addicting, never too soft or too rough, just passionate. Derek could spend hours just doing that. They hadn't done much more than kissing, and Derek was fine with that. He wanted Stiles to initiate things when he felt ready to do them.  
And now Stiles had moved to his neck, gently sucking the sensitive skin. Derek couldn't take it and ended up tackling him, which made Stiles laugh into his throat. Now they were lying down, Derek on top of him. He kissed Stiles' forehead, then his eyelids, his cheek and finally his mouth. Their scents were starting to mix and it smelled like happiness and love.  
"Let's cuddle." Stiles said as he hugged him. Derek hugged back but raised an eyebrow. "I know you like it when I smell like you."  
Derek felt his face heating, so he pushed his nose into the crook of Stiles neck and inhaled. Stiles laughed and the sound reverberated through his chest.  
"You think Scott didn't talk about his urge to do this with Allison when they were dating? There was barely anything else he talked about."  
Stiles put the covers on top of them and stripped down to his briefs before making Derek do the same. They stayed like that, skin pressed against skin, cuddling and kissing each other. Derek felt so happy and calm, he still couldn't quite believe his life had turned out like this.  
"I'm so lucky to have you." He murmured, and felt Stiles smile against his skin.  
"Love you too."  
Derek blushed to the tip of his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime between episode 22 and 23  
> Thanks to Sarah for giving me the prompt <3


End file.
